1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adult walker for assisting the disabled or those who have difficulty ambulating and, more specifically, with an adult walker for seated or standing use. Even more specifically, this invention relates to an adult walker with provisions for incontinent persons.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Adult walkers and wheelchairs are known in the art which assist the mobility of persons, such as the elderly or disabled, who are unable to walk or move around without assistance. These devices have improved the range of activity of such persons under conditions where available assistance by personnel is limited. A person requiring mobility assistance may also be incontinent, dictating a device which both provides mobility and security while accommodating incontinence needs and providing for the comfort of the user.
Wheelchairs are one method of providing mobility, and the prior art includes wheelchair commodes for use by incontinent persons. However, since the wheelchair provides no exercise or movement for legs, these muscles will atrophy more quickly and ultimately diminish the physical strength of the patient.
Various types of adult walkers are commonly used by elderly or disabled persons who have the capability of supporting their weight on their legs and walking, but cannot do so unassisted because of a tendency to stumble or fall. For example, elderly persons who reside in long-term care facilities frequently have a great need to exercise and to convey themselves from one location to another, but are afraid to do so without the assistance of an aid.
A wide variety of adult walkers have been devised for elderly or disabled persons. Adult walkers typically consist of a rigid frame supported on the floor. Numerous frame variations are found in the art. For the more ambulatory, the adult walker legs rest directly on the floor. The person lifts the frame, extends it forward with his arms, and walks for one or more steps before lowering the frame to the floor. Other frame variations incorporate a combination of wheels and legs so that the adult walker may be tilted and rolled forward. For the less ambulatory, the adult walker may be supported solely by three or more wheels, and the person need only apply a lateral force to move the walker. Tipping can be a hazard, especially since the elderly or disabled may have limited balance. Depending on the number and location of wheels and/or legs, the adult walker may fail to provide sufficient lateral support against tipping, especially if the person is overweight.
Most adult walkers are vertically adjustable so that users of different sizes and/or needs can be accommodated. Commonly the adjustment is provided by a type of telescoping leg.
Adult walkers may have an enclosed design with a moveable portion that allows the person to enter or exit when open while providing additional support and security in the closed position. Alternately, the adult walker may have an open front or back that allows for support while providing ease of entry and exit.
Some adult walkers have a seat or sling. This allows the walker to fully support the person in a seated position and may also be used to prevent falls. The support may be integral or removable. Some adult walkers have a strap or multiple straps to assist in securing the person and preventing falls.
Another feature of some adult walkers is a foldable design or a design that allows for easy disassembling. This allows the walker to be more easily transported or stored.
Persons using adult walkers may have need of additional medical equipment while using the walker. Some walkers are equipped with support or attachment devices for medical equipment such as IV bags or medication dispensers. However, walker designs to accommodate incontinence are not found in the prior art, even though persons requiring walker use may be incontinent as well.